Gremlin of the Inquisition
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: An Marrón Brown Gremlin and a Monoeye (Cyclops) are sent into the world of Dragon Age Inquisition and must defeat any enemy that comes their way in order to get home


_Doctor Corvus: Hey everyone, Doctor Corvus here and along with my assistants: MC, DC, and QC! Now first I want to say happy Halloween and I Hope you have a great time and what we have here is a crossroad problem, our first Dragon Age and Little Nightmares fanfics have two… problems._

 _DC: By problems he means both story's are the same but holds different characters._

 _MC: and you Guys must pick which you want._

 _QC: One Dragon Age and one Little Nightmares, and no both doesn't count_

 _Doctor Corvus: So pick! And have fun reading_

* * *

Summary: An Marrón Brown Gremlin and a Monoeye (Cyclops) are sent into the world of Dragon Age Inquisition and must defeat any enemy that comes their way in order to get home

Chapter I: The Gremlin and Cyclops

Cassandra Pentaghast and her team picked up the two surviving women from the wreckage of the Conclave, they didn't know what to make of them.

Her Most Holy was dead, the Conclave was destroyed, and only these two women was alive. Who are they? What were their strange clothes and armor?

Solas had been of some help, at least. He had ideas of what the strange green mark on the Dwarf hand was, and tried to heal her, but they all knew it was a losing cause.

She would have consulted the Elf again, but he had gone out when the prisoner's mark had stabilized, to keep track of a rift and its demons. He was annoying, but not totally useless. He told her lies, but she couldn't prove them yet.

Cassandra looks up from her sword and washcloth to Leliana coming in. "The prisoners are awake. I thought you might want to know"

The Seeker nods before sheathing her blade. Time to find her answer.

In the cell

Kenyatta T. Brown groans and came to, she found herself in chains. In a cell. Held at sword point.

Compared to the hell she'd suffered in the past, Kenyatta found it a most welcome change of scenery.

Her stark in her memories, were gradually being replaced by the cool sensation of the cooled cobblestones beneath her legs. Slowly, blessedly, her mind came back to her. She looked down at her form fitting armor that she wore, they still seemed to be in mint condition.

[Kenyatta looked to be around 13 or 14 in appearance with tan caramel skin with mid back length feral black hair with a pair of large furry ears on top of her head, her solid deep maroon eyes were covered by a pair of black motocross welding goggles, she stood around 4'3 to 4'5 though she cared less about height (for one she was the literal shortest person in the room), she wore a open black full body jumpsuit that exposed her chest, stomach and inner waist regions (her modesty and C-Cup breast was covered by a tube top and bandages) with a pair of black gloves that cuffed at the center of her forearms that matched the twin suspenders that attached to the caller of the jumpsuit. Around her waist was a belt with two small portable boxes on each side held by cloth that was attached to the belt.]

She was going to kill the authors when she gets back!

But where was here, anyway?

An attempt to move caused her chains to clatter, eliciting a grunt... and a groan? Something that suddenly reminded Kenyatta that she was not alone.

Another was bound beside her, her features hidden in the shadow of their shared chamber. It was her assistant! Her big Monoeye assistant was here with her! She sat in a forced position on her knees, much like Kenyatta, her head bowed.

The Monoeye wore a hoodie dark blue armor that covered her entire torso, stomach and waist, underneath the armor was a black full body spandex suit with black combat boots attached to the suit. Matching the armor, the Monoeye also has a breathing apparatus mask with two tubes connected to the pack on on back, the mask also covers her lower jaw and neck and attaches to the bodysuit.

Kenyatta looked around at the half-a-dozen guards standing at attention around them. Blades drawn in hand, the armored soldiers watched them like hawks, ready to slit their throats at the slightest act of any aggression on their part. She caught one man's eye and bared her fanged teeth in a ghastly grin, causing the soldier to flinch back, taking his weapon with him.

"Hmm? Miss Kenyatta?"

The Monoeye's silky voice brought Kenyatta attention to her, the nineteen year old Monoeye sniper bright blue eye gaze into her mistress raven locks that covered her eyes. Kenyatta could tell that the Monoeye woman was not fully awake or aware of the situation they were in. Kenyatta grins widely and clamps her mouth on the tip of her ear, which wakes the Monoeye up immediately.

"Miss Kenyatta!"

Kenyatta grins at the flustered Monoeye as she fully awakens, even with her hood up and covering most of her face the prominent blush on her face, but then the doors burst open. Two women strode through, one wearing sleek back armor, a shield at her back and sword at her hip. By comparison her companion was dressed in leathers, rather than deadly plate, and was former held her arms aloft fist curled and, ready for action. Behind her, two additional guards stood, holding their weapons out defensively. The robed woman moved with a deceptive grace; where the blackette swaggered, this redhead simply glided.

Assassin. Spymaster possibly. Very dangerous. Kenyatta saw her in those odd, lavender-colored robs, and Kenyatta's mind immediately told him to be wary.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now!" She snapped at the two, standing on the other side of the cell bars with arms folded. As introductions went, Kenyatta could safely say this wasn't the best one.

"We didn't do anything!" The Monoeye protested,

"Do not lie to me!" The dark-haired woman shouted. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes is destroyed! Our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, perished! Everyone who was at the Conclave is dead! Everyone… except for you two"

"I swear we don't know what you're talking about" The Monoeye woman gasped, "And surviving something dangerous isn't a reason to kill someone! Where I'm from, such people are usually considered-"

"Glenda"

"Sorry ma'am"

The woman's eyes flared at her but she didn't respond directly. Instead she reached through the bars and grabbed Kenyatta's now-glowing hand.

"No? In that case, explain this!"

Glenda or Kenyatta would dearly love to, but considering they'd only seen it for the first time, they both were at a loss.

"We don't know how the mark got there!" Glenda cried. "It's some sort of magical scar or burn? I don't know any more!"

The woman growled and let her go, turning to another woman who'd followed her in.

"Leliana?" Dark-Hair was asking. "Thoughts?"

"Something more is going on than we know, Cassandra," Leliana warned, one hand on Cassandra's arm, eyeing Kenyatta and Glenda warily, and Kenyatta realized that if she was reading them, they were reading her, and Leliana struck Kenyatta as someone who was very good at it. If Cassandra was a hot-tempered warrior who could lay you out with a punch, Leliana was a keen observer of people… and probably the more dangerous of the two.

"That much is obvious" Cassandra snapped, gesturing at Kenyatta. "I was hoping you could tell me where she's from. I don't recognize the armor"

Kenyatta gave a loud yawn and reveals her catlike fanged teeth some more, "I don't know, you haven't been rather nice to us" She said with a bored look on her face, "Why should we help or tell some random people who have us locked in a dungeon and threatened to kill us?" Conjuring a bit of strength into her hands, Kenyatta shatter the shackle of steel on her and Glenda's wrist and sending it hurtling at Cassandra.

The woman wearing armor grimaced, accepted the blow and staggered back a few steps, her expression twisting into rictus of shock and fury. "You!" She spat in a voice that echoed with fury and indignation in a way no mere male voice could manage. Her hand flew to her sword, yanked it free-

-and bright orange eyes flashed brightly.

"Enough"

Cassandra blinked, her head buzzing and full of fluff. Pain radiated through her body, her breath seemed to stop instantly. She stared blankly at blurry darkness, wondering where she was. What had happened? Was she in the air? Why was she in the air? Why was she suddenly across the room?

A blob filled her vision, and details started emerging. Raven black spiky hair. Light tan skin. Sharp narrow face. Glowing maroon eyes. A young face, looking up at her.

"Wha-" she mumbled,

"Well" In a voice dripping with menace, the small Dwarf-like woman growled out, "Looks like I've got the more power now, somehow. How utterly fascinating. And as for you, would you care to take your hand off your blade, before I revoke your living privileges?"

Oh right, Kenyatta hand had a gauntlet covering her hand and was currently was holding her throat with a tight grip on her, Glenda looked to be a stuttering mess as she tries to get Kenyatta to let the Seeker go. The young Monoeye was tugging on her bosses suspenders with all her might but seemed to only make Kenyatta pick the Monoeye up and throw her over her should and hold her in place.

"What is it that you need of us spy?" Kenyatta asks, one of her bright solid maroon eyes glared at the Spymaster, Leliana fought back a shiver as she gazes into the woman's eye from the vail of darkness that is her hair.

This woman is very terrifying.


End file.
